


Couldn't Ask For More

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feels, It's very loving & then it's saucy, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: “You make it impossible not to love you.”





	Couldn't Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally making this so cute & sweet & then it just diverted off like Ardbert is rly pent up after being a ghost for so long :')

The days grow longer with how much you’re needed. Having Ardbert there in spirit in those moments does help make it easier. When exhaustion takes over, you’re able to seek shelter in his arms, almost like being in a world that no one else but you two can enjoy.

Ardbert being tangible to only you feels like a special privilege. He’s merely a ray of light, although your arms fit around him perfectly, and his heart beat is serene. The way he kisses the top of your head and says how lucky he is to have this makes your heart nearly burst within your chest.

“I wish…life had given you more than what you got.”

You whisper against his neck, trailing a finger down over his collarbone. Absentmindedly you draw designs while trying not to let your thoughts focus too much on how terrible the fates ruled against this man. It seemed cruel with how much he gave up for the world in which he lived and swore to protect.

“It gave me you. I couldn’t ask for more.”

When you peer up at him, you can see how his smile reaches all the way to his eyes. It’s beautiful. These sentiments always ring true with him as well, and it makes you feel warm all over.

“You never fail to catch me off-guard.”

With your reply mumbled as the embarrassment washes over you, he delicately runs his finger beneath your chin to have you stare at him. Your lips are captured a moment later in a soft kiss that is filled with that very same emotion. Complete adoration for you.

“It would be boring if I didn’t keep you on your toes.”

He laughs softly. His laugh is another thing that you find endearing. It makes you lean up to kiss him, intertwining your legs more as a reminder that this is _real._

“You make it impossible not to love you.”

You mutter against his lips afterward, arching more into his touch as he runs a hand down your back.

“I would hope so. What else am I to do with all this love I have for you?”

This time he kisses you fervently, the hand upon your chin moving to find your hand, gripping onto it as he rolls on top of you. That very same hand is pinned in place against the sheets, his other roaming down your side to caress beneath your shirt. You can already tell where this is going, and you spread your legs more to accommodate how he settles in against you.

“Mmm maybe you should show me? I’m sure there’s other ways you can express it.”

Having someone tied to you like this, who can take form to be right be your side in an instant is a lovely concept. Although Ardbert can’t read your thoughts, he can still sense how you’re feeling, and it’s usually what spurs him to taking a physical form.

“You know…I almost think you’re becoming spoiled…”

He mutters while tugging at your smallclothes, sliding them down your thighs before trailing soft kisses on the revealed skin.

“Given that I could’ve spoken to you while you tended to yourself but…”

This is true. They’ve done that more than once, with your hand shoved down your pants, Ardbert voicing terrible thoughts in their mind to aid them in finding release. Sometimes even out in public.

“I love your voice, but sometimes I want to see you.”

And _feel_ you.

The way you can feel how he curiously roams his fingers against your sex now.

“Here I am at your beckon call.”

There’s a mirth in his tone as he finally gives into your whims. Upon pushing a hand into his hair, his mouth tilts down closer, until the heat of it is savoring the taste of you. He moans at the hitch in your breathing, blue eyes ensnaring you while he lets you roll your hips against his mouth at whatever pace you like.

His name etches into broken noises, ripped from your throat at the way he swirls his tongue to gather up the wetness that drips against his lips and tongue. It’s thrilling how he becomes a different person in these moments. The way he’s overcome with such greed that it leaves you shivering. Overflowing love remains with how he still caresses your sides, but it’s mixed with that possessive need to claim that has you gasping.

“Seems like…I wasn’t the only one looking forward to this…”

Somehow you manage to tease him despite how wrecked you sound. He smirks in the midst of sucking over your arousal, watching as your hips twitch and push up against that eager mouth in return.

“My love, you’re shaking.” Withdrawing for but a moment, he lightly fingers around your hole, not pushing in, just enough to serve as a reminder of what you really crave.

“You’re always so eager to spread your legs for me huh…”

He muses before descending on you again. With renewed fervor, he’s now shifting his hands to grip at your ass, rousing you to grip at the back of his head, thrusting against him without restraint.

“…only because…you’re wanting to fuck me so much…”

There’s a low groan that emits from him at that, the vibrations sending a shudder of pleasure to your very core. You can’t stop shaking now, not from how much closer you get each time he flicks his tongue and rubs that elusive finger against you, serving as a reminder of how much you _do _want him inside of you.

The very thought is what has you unraveling at the seams. You cry out his name, and his mouth doesn’t cease in his endeavors. The heat of it draws out your orgasm, his mouth catching all of your cum, tongue licking at the traces of what remains as you gradually settle back down on the sheets.

Ardbert is always so thorough and tender in the moments that follow. He kisses over you despite how sensitive you are, a low noise of contentment heard from him as he stares at you.

“I do want all of you. It’s my one selfish request.”

You lean up off your back to cradle his face in your hands and give him a sweet kiss.

“You have me.”


End file.
